1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vest. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vest for a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vests and golf clubs have beer provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,085 to Moen teaches the ornamental design for a vest for nurses.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 782,955 to Emens teaches in golf club that includes a removable head, a socket formed on said head, catches projecting from the end of said socket, of a stick or shaft, a sleeve or ferrule on the end of said stick or shaft, said ferrule having an enlarged cylindrical end portion, a collar integral on the end of said enlarged portion, a dowel or pintle on the end of the enlarged portion of said ferrule, a collar loosely mounted to turn on said enlarged cylindrical end portion and abutting said integral collar, said cylindrical portion recessed or slotted to receive said catches, and cams formed on the sides of said loose collar and adapted to engage said catches.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,670 to Franchi teaches a golf club having interchangeable heads, wherein the golf club comprises a shaft having a support plate secured to the lower end thereof. A plurality of interchangeable heads are adapted for attachment to the support plate. The heads each have a projection which projects through an opening formed in the support plate. A movable locking link, such as a spring, is mounted on the support plate and engages the projection for connecting the head to the support plate.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,888 to Nardozzi, Jr. teaches a putter shaft that has a lower end portion extending angularly relative to the shaft longitudinal axis and is slidably engageable with a guideway in the top of a removable putter head. The guideway extends substantially the length of the putter head and includes an entry at one end portion and a stop at the opposite end portion. The guideway is selectively oriented relative to a striking surface of the putter head so that when a shoulder on the shaft lower end portion abuts the guideway stop, the putter head is in the desired spatial relation with the putter shaft. Cooperating releasable locking devices carried on the lower end portion of the putter shaft and within the guideway of the putter head engage to secure the putter head to the shaft when the putter head is in the operative position on the shaft lower end portion. The cooperating locking devices are easily disengaged to facilitate disconnection of the putter head from the shaft for change of putter heads of different weight and configuration on the shaft, or change of different types of shafts for one or more types of putterheads.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 to Swanson teaches a utility garment for load portage in the shape of a vest containing load carrying compartments on the back and front flaps of the vest. The vest closes at the front, and a waist belt attached to back and front flaps through tie down loops holds the loaded vest to the wearer to prevent shifting of loads and upward creeping of the front flaps and to distribute a portion of the read load directly to the wearer's hip region. A stowable water repellent seat protector hangs from the bottom of the back of the pack for the packer to sit upon.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al. teaches a utility vest with a pair of straps running through the shoulder areas of the vest and terminating in loops that extend proximate to the outer surface of the garment. These straps are engageable with a belt and thereby transfer the weight of items clipped or otherwise attached to the belt to the shoulders of the user, preventing the belt from riding low or sliding down around the user's hips. Additionally, there are a number of pleated and unpleated pockets disposed about the inner and outer surfaces of the vest. On the rear panel of the vest, on of these pockets has contained within it a folded backpack that is integrally attached to the vest. The backpack has a pair of loops on its anterior surface that cooperate with the belt, thus holding the deployed backpack substantially stationary relative to the vest.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, European Patent No. 0,535,848, A1 to Kawasaki teaches a golf club comprising an elongate shaft and a Ahead carried at one end of the shaft, the club being characterized by coupling means at said one end of the shaft received within a passage in said head and a fastening device coacting with said coupling means releasably to secure said head to said shaft. The coupling means is fixed to the elongated shaft by means of the rool extending from one end of the coupling means into the shaft where it is blocked by an adhesive.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vests and golf clubs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.